Draco Rookwood
"Was aus Liebe getan wird, geschieht immer jenseits von Gut und Böse." (What is done out of love always takes place beyond good and evil.) '''Draco Rookwood '''was a student from Durmstrang Institute. However, he seems more British than Norwegian. The Durmstrang Highmaster sent him to Hogwarts, for an unrevealed reason. His mum was Professor Kat Harrow, the one-time Muggle Videos teacher at Hogwarts. In 2022-30, he was the Minister for Magic. History Draco was born in Exeter on January 4, 1991 to Kat Harrow and Max Rookwood. His father was Muggle-born, so he was more familiar with Muggles. When he reached 11, he was sent off to Durmstrang Institute. He learned many things, including those involving the Dark Arts. However, despite getting excellent grades at it, Draco didn't feel that the Dark Arts was where his path should lie. He showed a considerable talent for Quidditch. He was Seeker of Durmstrang's team in a school league, and a darn good one. He brought Durmstrang to victory many times. However, Quidditch wasn't his only talent. He had done very well in Transfiguration as well as Herbology. When he was fourteen, his father took Draco on a camping trip in the Trollheimen mountain range. On the fifth night, his father gave the boy his first taste of Firewhiskey, and overindulged himself. In the small hours, a Lethifold drifted into their camp and attacked Draco, who had the presence of mind to skewer it with a flaming brand from the fire, and then managed to conjure a Patronus in the form of a svart alfa (a dark dwarf), which not only pinned the Lethifold to a nearby spruce tree, but also knocked loose a tooth, which Draco kept, and had made into his wand core. Soon after, his father died. Draco was completely devastated. He was sent to Britain, to live with his mother and Sebastian Todd, his mother's boyfriend. He knew a lot about his mother from his father, but he had never actually met her. Nevertheless, he still loved her, and was willing to get to know her. When Draco arrived at Hogwarts, he was sorted into Hufflepuff. He joined Hufflepuff Quidditch team as Seeker. He found himself to be very fond of Quidditch. Despite the upheaval in his life, he managed to break Hermione Granger's OWL record, achieving 12 'O's. Of necessity, his NEWT studies were Time-Turner assisted. After taking his NEWTs in his seventh year, he left Hogwarts to pursue a career.... Career Draco has just applied to the Ministry of Magic, to repay the loan of the Time-Turner among other reasons, looking to become a front-line Auror in the war, and to fill the gaping hole left by the recent loss of his mother. He has just received a communique from a previously unknown party, Arcturus Rookou, and is weighing what to do, since it appears to relate to his mother and, as an Auror, might be a fantastic opportunity to check up on a family long known to do more than merely dabble in the Dark Arts. Having had a run-in with two Rookous (Ciaran and Tulula), Draco has decided that's more than a lifetime's dose, and wants nothing further to do with the family. However, he currently feel completely case adrift, and utterly uncertain of his identity or role. His disorientation leaves him ripe for a change of direction, or a finding of purpose. There is also the matter of his boss, Tanis Nyt, with whom he is developing a loathe-hate relationship, he feels. He is currently conducting interviews of certain key members of MoM staff. He hopes to be working with Silvester Elwood on this. He also has a rather pleasant office of his own. Draco fears he may have to start at least a mental checklist of "Friends and Enemies" quite shortly. His bump to DMLE Head, especially with what he felt to be Albrecht 'Albie' Welbraith constantly looking over his shoulder and metaphorically tutting, brought with it a near endless succession of headaches - and not just the one from Karith's Stunner. In looking to put a name to his pain, at that moment he would probably have gone with Jade Knight. At the start of 2016, Draco quit the Ministry to put the Rookou fortune, or such of it as had devolved on him, to good use, trying to rebuild the former Duxterran realms. He believes that his combination of Ministry and Durmstrang contacts made him uniquely suited to this new pursuit, and had even given up the opportunity to hang around the 'Cauldron', and Lily in particular, in his commitment to the cause. His recently manifested Patronus is shaping up to be a white direwolf. With his elevation, he is planning a wholesale reform of the Ministry. He's having an office burrow, as he calls it, excavated for him on the Courtroom sub-level. His post-ministerial existence is an endless "walkabout", often with an unmentioned aspect of redemption, personal or of the bloodline. Home life Draco has discovered the limits of his own alcohol tolerance. He has also found -------> Speaking of which, some woman seems to have been party to his getting home safely in the wake of said "drunken orgy". The words 'mirage' and 'figgy pudding' appear to bear some relation to this scenario. Draco, of late, has been going for the Benedict Cumberbatch "Sherlock" look. NEWTs DADA O Potions O Herbology O Astronomy O Transfiguration O Charms O History of Magic O Animagus Training and History O (Elected not to take the serum, only do the studies) Care of Magical Creatures O Spell List Possessions Wand - Spruce, Lethifold Tooth, 9 inches - made by Henrikson of Bergen (Norway) Firebolt - When he came into his inheritance at 17, he splurged on a world-class broom His place Objective Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Category:Students Category:Transfer Students Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Wizard Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Norwegian Category:Male Category:Spruce Wand Category:Lethifold Wand Category:Auror Category:Adult Character Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Name begins with "D" Category:Jiskran's Chars Category:Adopted Category:User adopted Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Medium Patronus Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Minister for Magic